Chalk
by NCISVILLE
Summary: It's late at night, Tony is bored. Pepper is in New York. The T.V. is on and Tony sees an ad. for chalk and decides he absolutely wants to draw with chalk at midnight. Cont. ch2- Tony decides to use chalk to help with a life-changing question.
1. Chapter 1

**hi all. i know i know, i'm seriously overloading this site with my Iron Man fics, but i cant help my imigination or when the T.V. decided to play a commercial for chalk and Tony instantly pops into my head and says, "I wonder if i ever played with chalk". So in my defense he hijacked my brain and demanded i write. lol. I'm still working on my other stories as well. But sometimes i hae to stop and take a break and get these one-shots out of the way so i can refocus on my other stories so yeah.**

Chalk

As a child Tony Stark had never really played with chalk. In fact he could only remember twice in his life where he had played with chalk and both times were with his mom. What had sparked this sudden thought of chalk was of course a commercial for chalk. Suddenly Tony had a longing to play with chalk and be a kid again for just a few minutes. Sure it was almost midnight but someplace had to be open and he could have JARVIS put the lights on by the pool which had plenty of space to draw. He couldn't very well ask Pepper to go get it either as she was in New York all week and then in China to meet with some new clients the following week. Not having his girlfriend in the house left Tony rather bored in between suit upgrades. Tony picked himself up from the couch and went to the closet to grab his leather jacket and shouted out to JARVIS as he picked up the keys to his Audi Spyder, "Lock down the house for me J, I'm heading out for a bit."

Ten minutes later Tony was pulling into the nearly empty parking lot of a Wal-Mart and pulled on the lapels of his jacket. He strode up to the doors and quickly scanned the hours noting that he had approximately seven minutes before they closed. He walked up to one of the employees at a cash register and flashed a smile and said with charm, "Can you show me where you keep the chalk please." For a moment the teenage girl cashier just stared at him flabbergasted but then cleared her throat and responded coolly.

"Yeah sure follow me." He walked in silence behind the girl looking at the few people who were also shopping for late night impulses. It only took all of three minutes to actually find the chalk and then he was faced with a problem. How many to get and what colors. There were 3D chalk crayons, neon, washable glow, drawing, low dust, and assorted colors. Deciding he should explore a little Tony grabbed one of each of the pails and packets and stacked them in his arms and walked back up to the counter with his treasure piled high. He walked up to the only one open manned by a black woman in her mid-thirties with short cropped hair. She wore wire-rimmed glasses and a welcoming smile. As she spook Tony could tell she was not a California born girl.

"How ya doin' hun?" She said thick in her southern Texas accent.

"I'm fine…Charlotte." He said sweetly looking to her name tag as he placed all the chalk down to be scanned.

"So what is Tony Stark doin' hurr at this hour' with chalk?"

"Ah you know who I am." He said with a charming smile.

"Prett' darn hard not to recognize that handsome face." Charlotte drawled.

Tony grinned and said, "I like you Charlotte."

"Aw shucks, my hubby likes me too."

"Oh so you're married. Got any kids?"

"Matter o' fact I do. Ones bout' near gonna graduate high school. Other's in middle school."

"That's nice." Tony said with a warm smile as she finished scanning the last of the chalk.

"That'll be thirty two ninety-five sugar plum."

Tony withdrew his credit card from his back pocket and swiped it. As he signed Tony spoke, "To answer your first question Charlotte, I'm bored and I haven't played with chalk since I was a kid. My girlfriend's gone for another week and a half and I figured why not relive the good ol' days."

"Ah, I see. Well have fun sugar, drive safe." She said with a wave as Tony took his bags.

Tony winked and replied, "Always do Charlotte, always do. See ya round."

As Tony got out of his Audi he practically bounded up and out to the poolside. "JARVIS, put the floodlights on outside near the pool please."

"Right away sir."

The lights came on and Tony grinned imagining all the things he could draw. Tony had never been an artist per se but as his music played out through the speakers at one in the morning he became lost, he was in the zone and let his hand just draw. The first thing he had drawn was a heart with Pepper's name in it using the washable glow colors. He withdrew his phone and took a picture quickly sending it to Pepper even though he knew she would be asleep due to the three hour time difference. He then set to work on his next picture and drew a picture of the Iron Man helmet in the neon and assorted colors. His next picture took him nearly half an hour as it was more along the lines of a phrase drawn in very large letters. He had used a combination of all the different chalk assortments occasionally mixing the colors or making a letter into a pattern. Each letter was different and Tony stood back wiping his hands on his jeans not realizing the chalk had made prints all over his jeans.

"JARVIS take a photo of this with the security cameras and send the picture frame to my phone."

"Would you like it saved to your computer files as well?"

"Yeah, and while you're at it make it my new screen saver."

"The picture has just been set. I'm uploading it as your screen saver now."

"Thanks J." Tony said with a smile pulling out the phone and pulling up the email. He saved the attachment and opened the file. A wide grin spread to his face as he looked over his handiwork.

Across the pavement read, I Love You Pepper. Beside it were hearts galore and two stick figures holding hands with smiles on their faces. One had long red hair and the other short brown making it clear that one was Tony and the other was Pepper. He sent it to Pepper and continued on drawing other random things ranging from pizza to a dinosaur to a ring. He smiled happy with all his drawings and yawned.

"What times is it JARVIS?"

"It is three eleven a.m."

Pepper would be waking up in nearly an hour and would see the messages. He smiled and yawned loudly deciding it was finally time for bed. He brought in all his chalk and set it beside the door already planning to draw more the next day. "Shut all the lights off JARVIS and lock the place down, I'm heading up to hit the hay."

"As you well should sir."

Tony climbed up the stairs to his shared bedroom and there off his clothes only bothering to put on a pair of sweats before crawling under the covers and laying his head on Pepper's side of the bed. The pillow still smelled of her and it always coaxed him to sleep whenever she was physically absent. He snuggled into the pillow and let out a sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChalkxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up exactly at seven a.m. with a yawn and rolled over to shut off the alarm that had helped awaken her. She sat up and reached out for her phone and saw she had two new messages from Tony back from almost four hours ago. She opened the messages and smiled affectionately at them. She saved the second one and set it as her wallpaper on her phone. She then texted him back and said, I love you too Tony. Is that chalk you drew with? When did you get chalk?

She closed up her phone and headed into the bathroom to shower thinking about her boyfriend back bored at their house in Malibu. She hated sleeping without him but unfortunately it was something she knew would happen frequently but that never meant she would get accustomed to the empty feeling in the bed beside her. They had been going steady for almost eight months and had only just recently began to say the I love you's and now it seemed as though Tony managed to find a way to slip the phrase into every conversation, even if it was one about books. She never tired of hearing the words come from his lips, in fact it brought a smile every time and warm feeling in her heart.

Pepper shook her head as she remembered the pictures once more and knew that Tony really had to bored out of his mind if he was now resulting to something children did to pass the time. She had many fond memories of chalk in her childhood and thought_, 'maybe I'll make some more with him.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxChalkxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So i hope you enjoyed this little story. Leave me a review if you wish, i'd love it. I'm almost in the single digits. 10 days and for those of you seeing it thursday, not a word, not a single word. I'm already so jelly. :( anyways haha, i'll see you guys soon with the next chapter for Spring Break and The Pieces of the Pepperony Puzzle :) see you guys around. **


	2. One Year Anniversary

**Hello guys. So I went back through the reviews and saw that you guys wanted another chapter and I needed another idea for a one shot so I decided to make another chapter in one shot form. I hope you all like it.**

**Chalk Chapter 2: One Year Anniversary**

Tony was nervous to say the least. The whole night had gone without a hitch so far. Dinner was superb, conversation sublime, she'd loved her gift, but now was when the true test would come and he hoped he wouldn't fail. He'd been prepping all day for this single moment as he led her to the balcony overlooking the pool and ocean.

XxxxxxxxChalkxxxxxxxxxX

16 hours earlier...6am

Tony stifled a yawn as he crept out of bed slowly to avoid waking Pepper. It was the day of their one year dating anniversary and Tony had been planning the day for admittedly three days. He had forgotten until Pepper said something and decided to put his previously planned plan into action the same day while planning their anniversary day. Pepper of course still had to work but he had insisted it was fine and that was the truth. It would allow him the time needed to make everything go right.

His first step in operation Stark Squared was to make Pepper breakfast. Breakfast at Pepper standards consisted of coffee, a smoothie, and a banana nut muffin which she normally got from Starbucks on her way in. So by make Tony meant pick up.

Once Pepper had left giving him an extra long kiss goodbye he set to work on step two, making reservations at Giorgio's. That took a matter of minutes and soon he was on step 3, wrap Pepper's gift. Her gift composed of two tickets to go see Daniel Day Lewis in Macbeth at the theater as well as a necklace with a mini- miniaturized arc reactor. He got some help from JARVIS and Butterfingers with the wrapping.

The fourth step was by far the most time consuming. Tony looked to his watch, 9 a.m. Pepper would be home by six. With time on his side Tony made his way down to his workshop.

"JARVIS where did I store the chalk?"

"It's locked away in the bottom of your desk Sir." He answered.

"Oh that's right. Thanks JARVIS. I'll be just below the balcony by the pool, if anyone comes let me know immediately and lock off the section of the house you can see the pool from, understood?"

"Completely Sir." JARVIS replied dutifully.

For the next five hours or so Tony spent down by the pool with his chalk drawing and writing. It was what he'd been planning for weeks. As he ran out of chalk so did time but soon the task was accomplished with time to spare.

Finally, the last step he could do without Pepper present was to buy her a new dress, one to match him. Shopping didn't take as long as Tony had originally thought and he was back by four leaving him with time to worry and over think. He didn't want to think so he kept himself occupied with his hot rod.

Sure enough time passed and then he was upstairs getting ready for dinner and the theater with Pepper. Before he knew it, it was time to execute the very last step in his carefully crafted operation.

"Wow it's beautiful out here." Pepper said looking out as the ocean waves kissed the cliffs.

"Absolutely breath taking." Tony replied with a smile looking at her. Pepper found his gaze and smiled. " So Pepper, we've known each other for ten-"

"Twelve." Pepper corrected.

Tony grinned and continued. "For twelve years and we've been dating for one which got me thinking-"

"That's dangerous." Pepper said with a playful smile.

Tony shook his head and continued again, "We've known each other for longer than some people are married which made me wonder why we aren't. You're strong and beautiful, everything I could ever ask for, and absolutely nothing I deserve. I can't imagine a day without you with me and I want you to be mine completely forever. JARVIS hit the lights." Tony called out as he kept his gaze fixed on Pepper.

Pepper looked down below and all around the pool were different scenes of their life together, granted they were all stick figures. But written big and bold was the phrase, 'will you marry me?'. She laughed a little through her tears at how beautiful it all looked and when she turned back to look at Tony he was on one knee holding out a ring with a look of adoration and nervousness on his face.

"So, Pepper Marie Potts, will you marry me?"

She smiled and asked, "Do I love you?"

Tony grinned and answered, "Hell yes!"

Pepper giggled as he slid the ring on her finger and pulled him in for a kiss. "How about I draw my answer to your question."

Tony frowned. "I used it all."

"Well then I guess we'll have to go get more because our kids are going to grow up adoring this stuff." Pepper replied.

Tony grinned and kissed her soundly before pulling her toward the car to go get chalk. "I love chalk." He muttered as he peeled off toward Wal-Mart close to ten at night.

XxxxxxxxxChalkxxxxxxxxxX

**So I hope you all liked this :) I have a couple other one shots that will be headed your way soon. So please leave a review and tell me what ya think of it :)**


End file.
